User talk:Crickshaw
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Crickshaw page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:16, June 15, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 22:33, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Just wanted to say hi, so.... HI URGENT We will double your block time every time you post a page(s) and not update the . We warned you once and we shouldn't warn you again. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 05:56, August 26, 2013 (UTC) No One Lives Forever I just came by to congratulate you on such a beautiful pasta! God, I never been so astonished at such an amazing piece of literature in all my life! Sure, I have read other good stuff, but that tops the Top Ten list on my pasta ratings. Thank you, so much. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 00:08, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 14:12, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from the chat for 1 day for slurs. If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an admin or a chatmod. i can feel it coming in the air tonight (talk) 17:42, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Blogicle It was noticed that you recently posted a story in the form of a blog post, or a forum post. Blogs and forums aren't the right place for this type of content. Next time, please contribute it as a page instead! To do so, click the button at the upper right corner of the page labeled Contribute and select " " from the dropdown menu. If you need any help with this, contact an . Mystreve (talk) 13:53, May 29, 2014 (UTC) RE: It's done! Welcome back, Crick "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 16:27, May 29, 2014 (UTC)